


The Red Thread That Binds You to Me

by ThisIsNotADrill



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drill is so gross, Frottage, Is that what you call a mind fuck?, M/M, Self-cest, Unhealthy Relationships, don't look at me, mental sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotADrill/pseuds/ThisIsNotADrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuru makes a point to remind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Thread That Binds You to Me

**Author's Note:**

> please don't read this

"Who do you belong to, Hajime?"

The question is simple enough, and Hinata's heard it enough times that he should know the answer by now. But something still prevents him from just looking into the man's crimson eyes and telling him up front. He wants to struggle, scream that he doesn't belong to anyone, fight back...

But something about Izuru stops him. He's not afraid, not really, but that piercing gaze... to Hinata, it clearly states _I am the only one who will ever accept you. I'm the only one who could love your worthless, untalented self_. And as silly as it is, the reserve student believes him. Nevertheless, he can't bring himself to answer.

Izuru grabs his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Hajime, answer me when I speak." He demands, his gaze level and stoic. But he still loves Hinata, or at least that's what he'd been made to believe. Both know that Izuru doesn't feel anything- Not really, but they like to pretend.

"You." The answer is fast, and it's quiet. Because Hinata is well aware that they both know the answer, but he still wants Izuru to praise him. He wants to be kissed and made love to- Oh, but not anyone will do. It has to be Izuru, and it's unacceptable if it isn't.

"Good boy..." comes the reply, and Hinata shudders like he's just been given extreme pleasure. Izuru's fingertips run over the leather collar around Hinata's neck, caressing the flesh under with his thumb every now and again. It feels good- his touch- And Hinata wants to moan and buck and be choked by his hands- They're Hinata's hands, but not really. 

Soon enough though, he gets his wish. His other self leans in, eyes sweeping over his body before their lips connect. They're the same lips, but Hinata has to wonder how they fit together so perfectly, how he melts whenever Izuru kisses him. He doesn't have time as he's pushed back to the bed, and he knows he's hard. Izuru knows, too, and he's just as hard.

"You're dirty." Izuru whispers, although it looks like he's pleased by that. Hinata's already panting, because just being told that is enough to make him want more. His own hands run down his body, fondling his chest- If he tries to touch his cock, Izuru will leave him tied up with only a vibrator- and making the other man raise an eyebrow. He likes watching him, and Hinata knows that. "I'.. I know I am." Hinata finally speaks.

He swears he can see Izuru's lips turn up into a smirk. His eyes drift down his other half's body as he hears a belt being undone, and he knows what's coming next. He knows damn well and he wants it wants it wants it NEEDS it. "Please, master... Please~" The absolutely pathetic whimper that Izuru hears is enough to convince him, and he holds their members together.

His hands are rough and feel like heaven. Every little thing he does to Hinata brings him closer to being a moaning, panting mess, and Izuru knows. Fingers move over the most sensitive parts, and Hinata humps against him desperately. "Look at you, trying to go at me like a bitch in heat..." Whispers Izuru as he tightens his hand, nudging the heads against eachother. "You're mine..."

Those two words are enough to bring Hinata over the edge, and he releases hard. White fluid covers his double's hand, and the slick is enough to make Izuru release as well- And he wears such a lewed expression that Hinata wants to drown in him.

Even though he's already too far gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I. I have no explanation.


End file.
